


Not a freak

by Phanisbireligion



Series: Phanfics that are mainly short oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell is a sweet heart, M/M, Phil's an upset bean, Possible trigger warning:hate, Pretty much just a rant fic for my own insecurities, non-binary Phil Lester, supportive Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanisbireligion/pseuds/Phanisbireligion
Summary: Phil is non binary and finally tells Dan and then when they tell the phandom they get hate and start to believe it so Dan comforts them





	Not a freak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this phanfic-er oneshot i mean is pretty much my way of coming out as non binary on here, if you see this exact same oneshot anywhere else that's because i wrote it on my oneshot series that i'm a co-author with my best friend, Blue on Quotev and then i put it on my Wattpad, please don't expect too much i wrote this yesterday at about one in the morning, hence why its super short, i'll try to make my updating schedule more regular but i'm in my first year of highschool and it's been really rough on me and my birthday's on the 8th of December and i'm stressing about that, so sorry for the lack of posts- Callie aka Phanismyreligion

Phil was non binary, they'd came to terms with the fact a long time ago, yet they weren't sure how to break it to the phandom or Dan for that matter. "Dan!" Phil called out, too lazy to move from their spot on the couch "What is it, you spork?" Dan asked with a faux air of exasperation. "Um...well I...well you might want to sit down for this..." Phil said softly "...Okay?" Dan said though it came out sounding more as a question, sitting down next to Phil on the couch, "I don't know how to say this" Phil mumbled, running their hands through their hair. "You're not obligated to tell me" Dan said softly, leaning over and kissing Phil on the cheek, that simple reminder made Phil smile slightly and not feel so scared about telling Dan. "I'm non binary..." Phil said softly, sounding nervous, Dan hummed for a moment "I'm proud of you" Dan said softly after a moment. "Thank you, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was afraid you'd think that I'm a freak" Phil said with a small smile. It took a few months but Phil was finally ready to admit they were non binary, they set up the camera and Dan sat on the sidelines out of view, watching in case they needed help. "H-hey guys" Phil said shakily, doing their normal wave for their greeting, putting their hand down so the camera didn't see how their hand was shaking. "This is just gonna be a short video announcing something..." Phil admitted hesitantly, after a moment "I'm non binary" Phil said after a pause for dramatic effect. After a moment of trying to think of anything else to say and failing they ended the video, uploading it instantly a few comments stood out to Phil after they waited to check the comments for a while, one of the comments was:'such a freak, that's not a thing... Is it?'. Phil saw all the supportive comments but that one hate comment stuck out to them, Dan noticed Phil being not their normal self and decided to confront them "I know you're not being your normal self...what is it?" Dan asked softly. Phil hesitated for a moment "someone called me a freak and I believe It..." Phil answered after a moment "You're not a freak, couldn't be further from it, I love you so much" Dan said softly, kissing Phil on the forehead and giving them a hug.


End file.
